Books, People Crazy, crazy
by Reveire
Summary: Levy esta agotada de la mente humana. Por ello, prefiere los libros: nunca sabes lo que sucedera. Pero las personas, si que lo sabe...-/ -¿Acaso lees mentes?-/ -Literalmente, si...-/ Gale
1. Prologo

**¡Nuevo fic! (otra vez) este fan fic sera totalmente Gale, pero no sera alegre ni de color de rosa... en fin ¡A leer!**

* * *

Levy adora los libros. No hay mejor invento en este maldito mundo que los libros.

¿Por qué?

Porque la obligan a irse, a marcharse, a dejar de ver todo lo que ven todos.

Levy quiere irse, a un lugar lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

¿Y eso, porque?

Porque a Levy ya le aburren mucho las personas, demasiado.

Quiere leer libros que ella misma puede imaginar, personas que no existen pero ella puede imaginar que sí. Personas y lugares inexistentes, que existen en la mente de otra persona.

Mentes…

Levy odia las mentes y el pensamiento humano.

Le aburre, le cansa, lo detesta.

¿Por qué…?

Porque lo sabe todo, y eso, es molesto.

Muy molesto.

* * *

**Books + People = Crazy, crazy**

Prologo

Llevo el trozo de chocolate a sus labios y lo disfruto.

No hay nada mejor que tener un buen libro y un buen dulce, afirma Levy.

Era tarde, el sol ya indicaba que la noche vendría, los estudiantes terminaban sus actividades y se marchaban a sus hogares u otro lugar. Pero aquello no impedía que la chica no quiera salir del aula vacía.

Eso era perfecto: un lugar vacio.

Sin mentes o personas que pudieran interrumpirle.

Suspiro, con una gran y sincera sonrisa en sus labios y continuo leyendo aquel gran libro. Se relamió los labios, saboreando los rastros de chocolate que quedaron en sus labios. Balanceo sus piernas sobre la silla y disfruto de la luz del sol que alumbraba su lectura.

Su pecho se hincho de felicidad.

No sintió la puerta abrirse, ni logro oír los llantos desconsolados, pero si logro sentir otra presencia y pensamiento en la habitación.

Escucho con atención.

_Natsu, rechazo, idiota._

Oh, Natsu Dragnnel.

Era muy obvio que la chica sentía una profunda angustia en su pecho, porque fue transmitida a Levy. Y esos eran los momentos en que la peli azul deseaba marcharse y estar sola.

Los pensamientos y emociones de las personas iban a ella.

Todo debía recibirlo ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con soportar sus propios problemas?

Recibía la felicidad de la gente.

¿No podía disfrutar su propia felicidad?

Asomo la vista, descubriendo un poco su rostro del libro, y observo a su compañera de clases mirando hacia la ventana con las lágrimas empapando su rostro.

Levy no quiso apartar la mirada de ella.

Lucy Heartfilia era una chica de lo más distraída e ingenua, aunque pareciera lo contrario. Siempre iba con una sonrisa y alegraba a todos.

Pero Levy sabía sus pensamientos y emociones.

Siempre triste, siempre presionada, siempre queriendo escapar del mundo.

Siempre tan sola.

No se dio cuenta que la rubia noto su presencia, mirándola con sorpresa. Los ojos de ambas chicas se encontraron y ninguna de ellas deseo la compañía de la otra.

Ambas dieron una sonrisa falsa.

-L-lo siento, Levy-san.- dijo Lucy secando rápidamente sus lagrimas.- no te he visto, iba en mi mundo, perdóname…- soltó una risa nerviosa.

Levy sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. Ella sabe que Lucy en realidad no se está disculpando, solo quiere marcharse y poder llorar sola.

-No, no te preocupes.- negó con la cabeza.- supongo que quieres estar sola…- se coloco de pie, dando a entender que iba a marcharse.

Lucy dio un paso hacia ella.

-¡N-no, no te preocupes!- negó con las manos.- t-tú estabas primero y…¿Ese es "100 años de soledad"?- pregunto señalando el gran libro que Levy tenía entre sus manos.

La pequeña chica miro el libro y sonrió.

-Sí, es ese.- ladeo la cabeza.- ¿lo conoces?-

Lucy dio una gran y sincera sonrisa ¿Por qué sincera? Levy ha notado que con solo ver el libro sus problemas fueron olvidados.

-¿Puedo verlo un momento?-

Levy sonrió.

-¡Claro!-

Levy sintió orgullo. Realmente, los libros pueden resolver los problemas de todos, o al menos, liberarlos del mundo.

Incluso a Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Sentía que su espalda se rompería en cualquier momento. Realmente, había sido mala idea llevar ese libro tan grande al Instituto ese día.

Había hablado más de una hora con Lucy, y el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Le había agradado esa chica. Nunca se habían hablado o relacionado. Bueno, daba igual. Después de todo, ambas tenían suficientes problemas como para preocuparse en sus relaciones con otras personas.

-¡Ah, lo siento!- exclamo al notar que había empujado a una chica.

La de pelo castaño dio una sonrisa falsa.

-No, no te preocupes…- acepto la mano que Levy le ofrecía y se coloco de pie.- muchas gracias.- dijo y se marcho.

_-Enana mocosa…-_

Levy frunció levemente el ceño al oír su pensamiento y negó con la cabeza. Suspiro y retomo su camino.

De todas las personas, Levy conoce varios tipos de clase: los hipócritas, los inseguros, los orgullosos, los sinceros, los que cada vez quieren más, los que desean morir…

No conoce a todas las personas de este mundo, pero sabe que, la gran mayoría, pueden ser de ese tipo. A Levy le frustra el no saber qué clase de persona es ella.

¿Una persona que puede leer a otras, quizás?

Sep, Levy es una experta en lectura…

Cruzo la avenida con velocidad e intento ignorar los gritos de los conductores. Miro hacia el frente, caminando, para llegar a su hogar quedaban aun diez minutos.

Apresuro el paso, esta rodeada de mucha gente.

_-Me pregunto si me aceptara…-_

_-Esa hija de puta, ya se las verá conmigo.-_

_-¿Por qué yo, porque no el? ¿Por qué, porque…?-_

_-Llego tarde, tarde…-_

Levy cubrió sus oídos y apresuro aun más el paso. Las voces se juntaron y lograron hacer un molesto alboroto y ruido en su cabeza. Todos los pensamientos de las personas que estaban cerca de ella se acumularon en su mente y deseo morir.

Hay personas hipócritas, muy mentirosas y desconfiables.

Comenzó a correr, queriendo olvidarlo todo.

Las hay también inseguras, que tienen los mayores talentos y no pueden seguir adelante por su inseguridad.

Choco con miles de personas, pero eso no le impido acelerar el paso.

Están (y de estas, Levy ha conocido muy pocas) las que son sinceras, dicen lo que piensan y viceversa. Como Jet y Droy…

Están las orgullosas, que quieren todo para ellos, y poco para los demás.

Se detuvo al ver a un hombre caer violentamente a su lado y dio un grito de sorpresa. El pobre hombre la ignoro y salió corriendo.

-¡Vuelve aquí, aun no te has retractado, maldito hijo de puta!-

Levy se giro enseguida hacia el hombre que había golpeado al otro y abrió sus ojos como platos.

El la noto y le mando una mirada de fastidio.

Están las personas avaras, orgullosas, hipócritas…

-¿Y tú que me ves?-

Y esta…Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

**¿Alguien ha notado cual es el "gran poder" de Levy? Intente hacerlo DEMASIADO obvio ¡Espero que se entienda! ._.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Eh tu, si tu!**

**¿Ves lo que hay aquí abajo?**

**¡Es gratis, dejar reviews es gratis!**


	2. Portada

**He decidido escuchar a la gran Boogie y actualizar mis fics antes de que el tiempo se acabe (?)**

**¡Muchas gracias a **_Kaori kawaii - Boogieman13 - Pali-sama - Leah Knightwalker (chica, me has hecho rodar al suelo de felicidad con tu review (?) )_ **!**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"_Que desagradable resulta caerle bien a la gente que te cae mal."_

Levy suelta una risa al pensar que aquella frase es totalmente cierta.

Mira la portada con curiosidad y borra su gran sonrisa de diversión para mostrar una expresión confundida.

Las portadas nunca dicen nada.

Son una bonita imagen para agradarnos o sentirnos atraídos, pero nada más.

Levy piensa lo mismo sobre las personas.

Todos nos sentimos atraídos por la bonita y curiosa portada, pero al leer y analizar el contenido podemos llegar a tener un punto de vista diferente.

O quizás no.

Se encoge los hombros, al menos, eso es lo que piensa ella.

Pero a veces, podemos llegar a acertar cuando juzgamos a alguien por su "portada".

Por ejemplo, Gajeel Redfox…

**Books + People = Crazy, crazy**

**Capitulo uno:**

"Portada"

Levy no tiene aquel "gran poder" desde su nacimiento. Tampoco es hereditario de algún familiar lejano. Ella cree que se trata de una maldición que ella misma se aplico.

No sabe cómo o porque ese "gran poder" llego a ella.

Pero si recuerda cuando comenzó exactamente.

Su padre siempre trabajo en una biblioteca que quedaba a pocas calles de su casa. Algunas veces, ella iba con su padre a su trabajo y se quedaba observando con sorpresa las inmensas montañas de libros que había allí.

Pero ella nunca se paró a leer o explorar uno.

Su madre enseñaba literatura en una universidad que quedaba a más de una hora de viaje en tren. Levy nunca acompaño a su madre, pero la pequeña sabía que ella en verdad estaba cansada de ese lugar.

Levy se preguntaba porque su madre odiaba tanto su trabajo.

Nunca tuvo los padres mas amorosos del mundo, pero ella puede afirmar que creció en un hogar cálido. Su madre se marchaba a la mañana temprano y no volvía hasta un poco antes de la cena que su padre preparaba.

Levy casi siempre estaba sola en su hogar, exceptuando algunas veces en las que papa no trabajaba y se quedaba con ella o su madre tenía el día libre. Aunque esta última se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación haciendo "cosas de trabajo".

Levy siempre jugaba en el jardín o con sus vecinos y mejores amigos: Jet y Droy.

Pero ella nunca leía los miles de libros que había en su hogar.

Pero la "cómoda rutina" de Levy se vio interrumpida luego de que Jet muriera repentinamente en un accidente cuando jugaban a uno de sus juegos. Jugaban a "las atrapadas" y Jet, huyendo de sus dos mejores amigos, cruzo la calle y murió cuando un gran camión lo choco.

Levy y Droy no volvieron a hablarse a partir de aquel día.

La chica aun recuerda el día en que vio el camión de la mudanza frente a la casa de Droy y lo vio alejarse. Ellos nunca se despidieron ni se volvieron a ver.

Extrañamente, a partir del día de la muerte de Jet, las cosas en su hogar se descontrolaron desde el punto de vista de Levy. Sus padres tenían cada vez mas discusiones, las cuales cada vez eran más violentas logrando asustar a Levy.

Papa ya no la dejaba acompañarlo ni una vez a la biblioteca. El ya no tenía días libres y volvía tan tarde como su madre.

Mama cada vez tenia mas viajes y más trabajo. Algunas veces, debía dormir en un hotel cercano a la universidad en la que trabajaba y no llegaba a su hogar. Las pocas veces en que ambos adultos logaban verse, tenían constantes discusiones.

Levy recuerda como había estado en un constante silencio.

Sin ningún amigo, con sus padres sin notar su existencia, Levy ya no sabía cómo o donde refugiarse de aquel desastre.

Una vez, cuando sus padres habían comenzado a discutir, Levy se encerró en la pequeña biblioteca que había en su hogar. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó en un rincón con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas mientras oía los gritos de sus padres.

Cuando levanto la vista, volvió a encontrarse con aquella inmensa montaña de libros que se alzaba frente a ella. Enseguida, miro hacia la gran puerta, todavía oyendo los gritos que cada vez aumentaban más.

Despegando sus pequeñas manos de sus oídos, Levy se coloco lentamente de pie y busco entre los libros que había en una de las estanterías. Tomo el primero que reconoció, uno llamado "Peter Pan". El libro no parecía ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, por lo que ella opto por tomar ese.

Levy ya había a su segundo año en la escuela, por lo que ya sabía leer, a pesar de que jamás le intereso.

Se sentó en el mismo rincón que antes e, ignorando los gritos de sus padres, observo con admiración la portada del libro que mostraba a un niño frente a un pirata. Levy imagino que el nombre del niño era "Peter Pan".

Levy recuerda que se pasó más de dos horas encerrada allí, leyendo aquel libro, y con un sentimiento de alegría que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía. No había podido leerlo tan rápido como quiso, puesto a que su nivel de lectura no era tan bueno como ella quería.

Su padre odiaba que tocaran sus cosas, por lo que la niña había escondido el libro debajo de su almohada hasta el día en que lo termino. Había dejado de preocuparse por las discusiones de sus padres y se había enfocado en aprender a leer con mayor velocidad y de terminar aquel fantástico libro.

Levy recuerda el sentimiento de vacío que sintió el día en que termino de leer última página del libro. Lo había llevado discretamente a la biblioteca de su hogar y se quedo mirando con ojos tristes el libro guardado en su lugar.

Subió la mirada y volvió a ver con admiración los miles de libros que había frente a ella. Fue entonces cuando ella pensó que podría haber muchos libros que le fascinarían incluso más que "Peter Pan".

Entonces, Levy comenzó a leer.

Pareciera como si la niña se dedicara solamente a aquello. Comenzó leyendo cada uno de los libros que había de casa. Ya sean de cualquier género, Levy quedaba maravillada al ver como la llevaban a un mundo totalmente distinto (o incluso idéntico) al de ella.

Al terminar de leer todos los libros que había en su hogar, Levy comenzó a leer en la pequeña biblioteca de su escuela. Se la pasaba a todas horas leyendo en secreto. Incluso, en Navidad y sus cumpleaños solo pedía o esperaba libros de regalo.

Según su madre, ella comenzó a apartarse de lo que sería "el mundo verdadero".

Al cumplir los nueve años, Levy ya habría leído casi todos los géneros posibles. Había comenzado a ahorrar dinero (aunque no consiguió mucho) para poder comprar algunos de los cuales sus padres se negaban a comprarle.

Levy se había enamorado, sobre todo, del género Fantasía.

Los libros de aquel género le provocaban el mismo sentimiento que cuando leyó "Peter Pan" por primera vez. Hubo un tiempo en el cual solo se dedicaba a leer aquel género tan maravilloso.

Claro que fue un error.

El día en que cumplió diez años, luego de la improvisada fiesta de cumpleaños que sus padres le habían preparado, cuando todos se encontraban durmiendo, Levy miraba hacia la gran ventana de su habitación, admirando el cielo.

_-Fantasía…-_ había pensado ella con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

La emoción de algo nuevo había emocionado tanto a la pequeña que aquella palabra se había incrustado en su mente desde hacía meses.

Se había quedando mirando al techo pensando en esa palabra y se durmió con tranquilidad sin pensar en lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

O más bien, por el resto de sus días.

Cuando Levy Mcgarden abrió los ojos, sintió un dolor de cabeza espantoso dominándola. Se levanto con dificultad y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre sentado leyendo el periódico.

-¿Papa?- pregunto.

El hombre levanto la vista y la miro con una ceja arqueada, sonriendo.

Por alguna razón, Levy ya sabía que era una sonrisa falsa.

-Oh ¿ya te has despertado? ¿Qué sucede con esa apariencia?- el mayor soltó una risa.- ¿acaso no estás feliz con tus nuevos libros?-

-_Esos malditos libros con los cuales tanto me has molestado.-_

Levy abrió sus ojos como platos y retrocedió.

-¿Te he molestado, papa?-

Había oído como una segunda voz, como si sonara un eco dentro de su cabeza. Pero Levy sabía que era real.

-¿Eh?- su padre arqueo una ceja.- nunca dije eso ¿de qué hablas, cariño?-

Levy frunció el ceño con clara confusión y llevo una mano a su cabeza.

-Uhmm, me duele mucho la cabeza…- murmuro.- debo estar alucinando cosas…-

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa y dejo el periódico a un lado.

-Ya veo, luego pasare para comprar una medicina ¿de acuerdo?-

Levy asintió pero luego abrió sus ojos como platos.

_-Le pediré a su madre que compre una al volver, tengo mucho que hacer hoy para ocuparme de algo así…-_

Allí estaba otra vez ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

Levy retrocedió, sin despegar la mirada de su padre y se marcho.

Levy Mcgarden cerró el libro con un suspiro y miro de reojo a Lucy Heartfilia. Observo con una ceja arqueada como la rubia reía junto a una chica de cabello albino, Lissana Strauss.

Levy entrecerró la mirada, Lucy aun fingía alegría y la angustia crecía cada vez más en su pecho.

La peli azul soltó un suspiro y regreso a la lectura de su libro, puesto a que el pensamiento de sus compañeros comenzaban a aturdirle.

Levy se siente una tonta cuando recuerda como los primeros días con aquel "¿don?" se sentía la chica mas especial y afortunada del mundo. Bueno, eso sería normal para un niño de tan solo diez años ¿verdad…?

Comenzó a volverse horrible cuando estaba cada vez mas rodeada de personas y descubría que las personas no piensan solamente de color de rosa. Levy deseaba cada vez estar más sola y ni siquiera intento leer, puesto a que creía que ellos eran los culpables de aquella "maldición".

A partir de los once años, comenzó a volverse distante de las personas. No porque las odiara, si no porque se sentía ahogada y acorralada. Se mudo lo más pronto posible y comprendió que los libros no eran los culpables de aquello, por lo que volvieron a ser su "vía de escape".

-Oye.-

Levy alzo la mirada con leve sorpresa y ladeo la cabeza confundida al ver a Natsu Dragnnel frete a ella mirando hacia todos lados con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Si?- pregunto dejando el libro a un lado.

Enseguida sintió y comprendió la preocupación que tenia Natsu Dragnnel en ese momento. Pudo ver que en su cabeza rondaban los nombres _"Lissana" _y _"Lucy"._

-¿Has visto a Lucy?-

Levy contuvo una sonrisa irónica al ya saber qué es lo que Dragnnel quería.

-Acaba de salir con Lissana-san…- señalo la puerta y miro de reojo la mirada de preocupación de Natsu.- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi?-

El chico de la bufanda la miro con una ceja arqueada.

-Son amigas ¿no es así?- dichas estas palabras, se marcho hacia la puerta.

Levy frunció el ceño observando como Natsu se marchaba con rapidez ¿a qué diablos se refería? Y además ¿Qué diablos sucedía con aquellos tres?

Se encogió los hombros y volvió a tomar su libro. No era su problema, después de todo.

Con leer la mente de las personas (incluso accidentalmente) no podías saberlo absolutamente todo, eso Levy lo sabe. A veces, a ella le parece que la mente humana es realmente profunda y ni las personas mismas saben lo que sienten o piensan.

Por ello, todas las dudas que hay en la mente van hacia Levy y un ruido insoportable domina su cabeza.

-Ni siquiera yo sé lo que pienso…- murmuro con resignación y se coloco de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

Al salir, observo como Minerva Orland, la mujer que mas buscaba problemas en el instituto, miraba con odio hacia la gran ventana. Al pasar por su lado, Levy miro disimuladamente hacia donde Minerva tenía la vista y comprendió que era Yukino Aguria.

Levy sintió enseguida un profundo odio que provenía de Minerva Orland e imágenes horribles pasaron por su mente. Espantada, Levy apresuro el paso y se marcho.

_-Yukino muerta…-_

* * *

Con un suspiro, Levy apresuro aun más el paso al estar rodeadas de personas (lo cual no era raro, puesto a que estaba en medio de la calle). Cruzo la amplia calle con rapidez y doblo la esquina sin recordar quien estaría allí.

-Oh, es la enana.-

Levy se giro rápidamente con la respiración entrecortada y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Tu otra vez…-

Levy observo con resignación como Gajeel Redfox vestía un llamativo traje blanco sosteniendo una gran guitarra. Miro el estuche del instrumento, totalmente vacío, y sonrió inconscientemente.

Gajeel arqueo una ceja sin comprender la burla de Levy y dejo la guitarra a un lado para tomar entre sus brazos al gato negro.

Levy sostuvo con mayor fuerza el bolso y observo al hombre con detenimiento. Gajeel siempre tocaba de aquella manera extraña, esperando a recibir atención de las personas que pasaban por allí, sin tener éxito alguno.

Hacia unas semanas comenzaba a cruzárselo en el camino para ir a su casa, y siempre lo observaba tocar, a pesar de que nunca le dejaba nada. Levy admiraba que Gajeel no le preoducia alguna incomodidad a diferencia de Lucy Heartfilia, Minerva Orland o cualquier otra persona.

La mente de Gajeel no penetraba ni molestaba en la de Levy, ella podría pasarse a su lado todo el día a pesar de que fuera un tipo tan bruto e idiota.

La mente de Gajeel Redfox era un misterio total, como si estuviera totalmente enterrada. Levy se había preguntado varias veces porque, pero intento no darle muchas vueltas a aquel asunto.

Después de todo, no era como si ella estuviera interesada ni orgullosa de saber lo que los demás sienten o piensan.

-¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día como una idiota, enana?-

Levy parpadeo confundida y mostro una mirada de molestia, sentándose a su lado.

-Cállate, Gajeel…-

Levy no había descubierto su nombre por leer su mente (en realidad, jamás leyó la mente de Gajeel Redfox desde que lo conoció) si no que, cada vez que pasaba por allí, miles de hombres con diversas apariencias y pensamientos se dirigían allí a desafiarlo.

Algunos iban porque Gajeel debía dinero, otros por venganza, otros por diversión…

La primera vez que lo había visto, Levy estaba segura de que Gajeel Redfox no era más que un tipo que se ganaba la vida a su gusto y sin importarle lo que los demás opinaran o pensaran.

La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió con resignación.

Había juzgado a Gajeel por su _"portada" _y había acertado en aquella ocasión.

"_No juzgues un libro por su portada"_ había leído una vez.

Pero aquella vez no estuvo tan mal ¿cierto?

-Al igual que con "Peter Pan"…- murmuro para sí misma.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Gajeel dejando de mimar al gato.

Levy negó varias veces y lo miro.

-Nada, no he dicho nada…-

Al principio, Peter Pan le pareció maravilloso y termino con aquel gran problema, por "Juzgarlo por su portada".

¿Ocurriría lo mismo con Gajeel Redfox?

* * *

**Este cap seria como un...¿segundo prologo? Da igual, déjenle reviews a esta pobre muchacha c:**


End file.
